


Surprise!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pío couldn't help but groan as hands found their way to his slim hips, squeezing as Mar fucked into him from behind. He let out a shaky breath as he pushed his hips up, his ass meeting the tender flesh of Valdemar's crotch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> writing about my terrible ocs... Fuckin...

Pío recalls laying on his side, arm situated comfortably downward, one finger coated in lube and carefully slipping into his entrance. He gasped, face scrunching slightly as he added another, minutes later. 

He was relaxed, finally getting into the good part of his actions, fingers curling slightly and moving slowly. His breath had hitched slightly when he pressed against his inner walls, and he remembers loud stomping. 

Its hard to remember his boyfriend is closing in on seven feet tall, and that he lumbers awkwardly nearly everywhere he goes. His feet find the hardwood floor clunkily, making the loudest racket Pío has ever heard. 

And when Valdemar finds the doorknob and flings the door open, Pío feels his thighs clench, and his half hard cock twitch slightly. 

Mar is such a brute, Pío thinks to himself as the other comes close to him. His actions are clumsy, and Pío can tell he doesn't think beforehand. He notices this when large, pale hands find his thighs and spread them apart. He's alarmed at first, sure, but anyone else would be. He relaxes soon enough, dark blue eyes met with a piercing stare. 

Mar's face comes close to pío, and he can feel his stomach drop and heat pool in his crotch as he finally speaks. 

"Keep ya' waiting?" He asks, raising thick eyebrows while he waits on a response. 

"I actually was not waiting on-" Pío stops mid sentence, cut off by lips pressed against his own. Softly, awkwardly, unskilled, unplanned. 

Pío knows the other hasn't had much experience with this type of thing, (to a certain extent, that is) and doesn't expect him to kiss him any deeper than he already is. 

Therefore, he's not very surprised when Mar pulls back. 

He is surprised when Mar leans back against his knees, his dark eyes sweeping lovingly over his dark skin. Valdemar pushes Pío's thighs against his chest, further exposing the dark male. 

Pío's cock is stirred to life as Mar continues speaking, holding his thighs apart and taking in ever movement of his hands. 

"Keep goin', finish up. I wanna put it in you." Mar nearly growls at Pío, licking his lips as he watches Pío's hands slowly continue working. 

Pío works another finger in, sighing out softly as they brush his prostate, feeling his hips shift a little once he got used to the feeling. Mar's eyes caught the movement, a hand moving away from the other male's thighs to work his button and zipper down. 

He shoved his boxers down impatiently, resting his cock against the others knuckles. 

His voice came out hoarse, and low,"Move your hands." 

And Pío did as he was told, slowly moving his hand away and wiping them off on the sheet. His cheeks grew hot as the other pushed in, the remaining lube not nearly enough to make this pleasurable for Pío. 

Pío let out a quiet groan, the initial burn almost too much. His boyfriend clearly was not little, and the thick, erect cock poking into him reflected on that perfectly. It burned, and made Pío's cock twitch in response to the pleasure and pain the other supplied. 

Mar seemed to not notice, or just not care. He hissed out in pleasure, stopping once their hips met. 

Pío felt full. So full. He looked down and swore his lower stomach was poked outward around the large member penetrating him. 

He was sure he was supposed to be concerned at that point, his ass settling in against Mar's wide hips, a small, but visible bulge settling in his stomach. 

Instead, all concerns he had melted away as the other began to rock his hips forward, giving no concern to whether or not it hurt the man taking it. 

Mar ran a hand up Pío's thighs, tracing multiple scars with his fingers. Pío didn't seem to mind the hands wandering across his marked skin. He presses his chest outward when Mar's hands reach it, his nipples hardening when Valdemar's fingers brush over them. 

Eventually, Mar angles his thrusts upward, and hard. 

Mar has got a hand curled around Pío's, his thumb rubbing the paled, slightly warped, circular scar on the smooth surface of his hands. 

His thrusts apparently reach the right spots for pío. With his dark legs wrapped around Mar's waist, each thrust brings pío back, and into the perfect spot every time. 

Mar grinned widely as he pressed his thumb against the warped skin, recalling it as a burn scar. 

A poorly done branding, by Mar. 

He sounds out of breath when he begins speaking. 

"Pío, 'ya remember- hhn... when I did this?", he asks, almost casually. 

Pío nods quickly, rocking his own hips backward into Mar's. His gasps are short, soft, and sputtering out uncontrollably. 

"Yes! Yes I do- ah!" Is what pío responds with, his eyebrows pressing upward. 

He feels Mar dig a finger against it, his brow furrowing. 

"D'ya remember how you screamed? Lemme hear that again, please. Just for me." Mar asked, his tone borderline polite. 

And suddenly, his hand squeezes Pío's. Mar changes his angle, shoving his thick erection up against a spot he knew would make Pío scream just like he wanted, or get him close. 

And Pío does. He screams much louder than he probably needs to, his back arching up into the other's thrusts. He feels his thighs clench as he cums, letting out loud moans and gasps of the larger male's name. 

Mar holds him in place as he continues to fuck him steadily, paying no mind to the others orgasm, which has already passed. 

Mar seems to take satisfaction in the way the other twitches against himself, only taking a few minutes before he cums inside the other. 

Mar takes a minute to catch his breath after he is finished, pulling out slowly and carefully. He admires the other as he leans back and watches his release dribble down Pío's thighs.

He snakes a hand around one of the smaller male's thighs and spreads his legs, his dark gaze admiring the look of cum running downward, and onto the sheet.

"Did you like it?", Mar asks, raising an eyebrow as he waited on an answer from the other. 

Pío can't bring himself to use words, and simply nods. 

"I'm so glad 'ya did, babe." He says, leaning up to Pío's face and brushing short black hair from it. He kisses over the other's scarred cheek, a soft smile spreading onto his lips. 

Once pío finds his words, he feels a small grin creep onto his face. A rare, but genuine grin.

"I did. Now, if you're done staring, I would love to shower." He says, his monotonous voice loud and clear for Mar's ears to soak in. 

And that he does, mar staring at him like a kicked puppy as he wriggles off of the bed, and limps to his restroom. 

Mar isn't mad, just surprised by how quickly he walks off, and feels himself smirking, ready to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> A special apology to wendy lolim srry


End file.
